starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Protoss Advance/Experimental Facility
|fgcolor= |race1=Protoss |race2= |race3= |image=FurinaxTribe SC1 Logo1.svg |imgsize= |type=Cutting edge scientific research facility |founding= |constitution= |leader=Forthum |headofstate= |headofgov= |commander= |defacto= |executive= |legislative= |judicial= |affiliation= Daelaam : Khalai Caste :: Furinax Tribe |strength= |special_units= |capital= |language= |currency= |holiday= |formed= |established= |fragmented= |reorganized= |dissolved=2502April 6, 2010. "Timeline". StarCraft II: Heaven's Devils. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). pp. 311 - 323. ISBN 978-1416-55084-6. |restored= |status=Destroyed as a result of an out-of-control experiment }} The Protoss Advance/Experimental (PAX) Facility was based on an isolated frozen planet in the Koprulu Sector. It was connected to the rest of protoss civilization by a stargate. The membership worked on the boundaries of scientific exploration, going beyond ethical boundaries. Working in isolation, they were shunned by other scientists, and the protoss leaders turned a blind eye to their work as they were useful. Experiments Gene-Keys PAX scientist Brother Nubas was the subject of a genetic experiment, intending to accelerate protoss genetic potential. The experiment was a failure, causing Nubas to dissolve. Creep In 2502, PAX conducted an experiment with zerg creep. Gruu and other scientists proposed using a virus to destroy the creep, which would result in the genocide of the zerg. A creep sample was brought back at a high cost in the lives of zealots, and so a trio of zealots – Akam, Golarath and Ruom – were sent to the facility to independently observe the experiments. While observing the experimental creep, Golarath and Ruom were "attacked" by it as it quickly grew over them. Before they could be rescued, Golarath severed his nerve appendages and killed himself, while Ruom was rendered catatonic, his mind filled with strange images. Ruom was put into isolation before any other effects could be seen. Various scientists began experiencing visions and memories of the fallen Nubas, leading to numerous disagreements. Some of the scientists believed that Nubas had experimented on himself, while others believed he had been forcibly experimented upon. Harrum believed that Nubas had only died corporeally, and his spirit was even now haunting the protoss. The Khala had become "foggy". The facility fell deeper into chaos when Wa'Rak sabotaged the gate, cutting PAX off from the rest of the protoss. Wa'Rak then took a weapon to himself, cutting off his psionic appendages before committing suicide, the latter action caused by guilt over the fate of Nubas. Meanwhile, Harrum had vanished from the Khala. PAX finally stumbled upon the truth; Ruom had been infested by the mutated creep, which bypassed the usual protection afforded by the fortitude of the Khala. Ruom, who had been "fogging" the Khala and driving the scientists mad, showed himself and attacked, killing some of the protoss. He was eventually destroyed when the last surviving scientist froze the entire facility. The facility was later discovered by a terran military expedition. The creep, while frozen, was still alive... Layout Cells Each scientist had his own cell, serving as living quarters. Hub The hub was a place of access to PAX's pylon network. Isolation Units PAX possessed at least six isolation units, used for quarantine and/or incarceration. Postulatorium The postulatorium was the site of research. It became totally overrun by the creep sample. Stargate A stargate was present above PAX, linking it with the rest of protoss civilization. Vivarium The vivarium was an artificial environment containing a variety of flora. It was used as a place of contemplation. Membership References Furman, Simon (w), Tomás Aira (p). "Creep." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 2 (paperback binding), pp. 26-67. Tokyopop, January 1, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-80831-8. Category:Protoss organizations Category:Installations